The New Kid
by xxela
Summary: Eli and Clare have the perfect relationship. But what happens when Jordyn Brooks comes along? Will she ruin their perfect love or befriend them? Who knows? also will include Adam and many more! In the words on Drew Barrymore "you can have all that!"


Hello Readers! I am very excited to be letting out this story. It came to me when i was watching some old degrassies when degrassi was a middle school and Emma and Manny were only 12. This story is obviously about Eli and Clare because their the most interesting to write about! There is also a new character and her name is Jordyn. She is my character and i used her in one of my other stories but i want to start again. She is also Jimmy Brooks' younger sister. Well, enough about that stuff and go ahead and read my story!

* * *

Eli sat at his desk doodling on his math notebook. He hated math because it was pointless and mostly because he was failing it big time. But it did have an upside to being so boring. He had 45 minutes to think about his beautiful girlfriend Clare.

A tall girl came rushing through the door just in time for the bell. Eli looked up at her. She was defiantly new because he had never seen her before. She was tall and had caramel skin. Her hair hung in loose black curls. But what really caught Eli's eye was that she was wearing a Dead Hand T-shirt along with black skinny jeans and high heels.

"Oh, everyone this is Jordyn. She's a new student here. She also had a 95% average at her last school." Mr. Johnson said looking at her student page. Jordyn blushed and took the last open seat which was right next to Eli.

"Ok guys I have marked your tests and let's say you guys did better then your last one." Mr. Johnson said trying to make a joke. He walked down the aisles giving everyone their test back. When he stopped at Eli he looked pretty disappointed.

"Eli I'm very disappointed. Your marks keep on dropping and dropping. Your going to have to get a tutor or it's summer school for you!" There was no way Eli was going to summer school. It was enough that he had to do math on a daily basic.

"Where am I supposed to get a tutor?" he asked. Mr. Johnson thought about it for a while and finally directed his gaze to Jordyn.

"Hey Jordyn how would you like to tutor Eli?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said totally clueless to what she was getting her self in.

"Great!" Eli muttered.

Jordyn turned her chair to face Eli. "So when do you want to start the tutoring?" She asked him.

"You could come to my house afterschool today?" he asked back.

"Sure." She answered.

The rest of math class Eli just stared into space occasionally glancing at his new tutor. She was very pretty. Like gorgeous. She looked like a model for heaven sakes and her body was like wow. Clare was going to freak, Eli thought.

Eli walked out of math class to his locker. He sighed school was finally finished. "Hey, handsome!" Clare said leaning in for kiss. When there lips touch sparks flied.

"Nothing much." Eli said pulling away from her grinning. Every time he kissed her it felt like the first time.

"So I was thinking that may be you could come after school. You know we could make out and watch a movie and may be make out some more." She said smirking.

Eli grabbed his car keys on the top shelf of his locker and then shut it and locked it up. "I would love to baby but..."

"But?" Clare questioned.

"Mr. Johnson set up this new kid to tutor me so their coming over afterschool." He said swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh so who is this new kid? And why is he stealing my Eli away from me." She joked.

"Umm yeah he... he... his name is..is ..oh yeah Jordyn!" Eli stuttered. Clare did not need to know his tutor was girl and not to mention a hot one.

"I guess I'll have to meet him some time!" She said.

Eli leaned down and gave Clare a quick kiss. "Yeah, some time. Gotta go!" he said running off to Morty.

Jordyn sat on the hood of Morty waiting for her new student (I guess you could say) to come. She was reading the book The Catcher in the Rye.

"Umm..who are you and what are you doing sitting on my best friend's car?" Adam asked. Jordyn hopped of Morty and put her book in her bag. She reached out her hand to shake his but reached up to fix her hair when Adam just stared at her.

"I'm Eli's tutor. Jordyn is the name." She said smiling at the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh, well I'm Adam his best friend. Best guy friend that is."

"Cool." Jordyn said.

Eli came listening to his IPod. He took one earphone out and looked at Adam. "Dude, what you doing here?" he asked.

"Tonight is guy's night! Don't you remember?" Adam questioned.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry I have to study tonight. I'll drive you home ok and I promise dude to make it up to you some time." Eli said. Jordyn climbed into the back of Morty and Adam took shot-gun. The ride to Adam's house was pretty silent.

"Bye dude!" Adam said. "I need to tell you something so I'll text you later! Bye, again!"

* * *

I know it might be a little boring now but i promise it will be soo exciting soo sad sooo wierd and soo good that you die (not actually but you get what i mean)! Please review and please tell what you liked and what you hate and what you want to happen! Thanks! And just thanks for reading! One review equals one chapter! :)


End file.
